countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweden
Konungariket Sverige|image1 = Sweden.png|Male Swedess.jpg|Female Swedish Flag.png|Flag Suecia.png|Coat of Arms |author = HToons (male) Julia (@julia_draws_art) (female) |capital = Stockholm |official_language = Swedish |population = 10,223,505 |currency = Swedish krona |friends = Denmark Canada England (neutral) Estonia (neutral) Finland Germany Greece Iceland Italy Latvia Lithuania Norway Poland Spain Thailand Ukraine|enemies = Belarus Belgium (neutral) Estonia (neutral) India (neutral) Russia Scotland (neutral) |National sport = Football |National food = Meatballs with mashed potatoes and lingonberry jam }} Sweden is a Nordic country in the world. He is not the most popular but still is drawn a moderate amount (usually as a Viking). He is mostly known for being home to the most popular YouTuber, Pewdiepie, and also IKEA and ABBA. Description Appearance Sweden is usually drawn in a way relating to its country's origin - wearing something to protect him from the cold or something relating to his past as a viking. In most art he is featured in, he is seen wearing a viking helmet, a sweater, a scarf or a jacket. He's also represented with a military suit of commanders of the Swedish Empire. Personality Sweden is a neutral person who usually do not pick sides unless there is no choice to. Because of this stance he is known to avoid conflicts and to keep friendly relations to other countries. Despite having friendly relations with other countries, he may come off as cold or reserved - but this is only from him wanting to act polite and humble. If not that, he comes of as laid-back and analytical. Interests Sweden enjoys influencing others to follow his lead, hence why he enjoys discussing politics and also his own history which he takes pride in. If not that, he takes interest in developing new types of technology and helping other countries in a way he believes is good for everyone. Flag meaning The Swedish flag, like some of the Nordic countries, have a sideways cross on it representing Christianity which was more common in the past. This is because of Martin Luther who introduced the prostantic church (movement) to Sweden and other European countries at the time. The colors of the flag, blue and yellow, were inspired from the Coat of Arms which is blue and gold. It is believed that the flag stems back to the ~12th century though there is not much reputable information to back it up. If not that, the flag seems to date back to 1569. Other symbols Sweden has different symbols relating to the Coat of Arms, an example of this being the Lesser ''Coat of Arms which is more commonly used. The banner features the country colors, three golden crowns (two on top of one) topped by a bejeweled crown - all of this behind a blue background. There is also the ''Greater ''Coat of Arms, representing the Swedish monarch. This is what is featured in the template. It is more used on special occasions relating to the Swedish government and Swedish parlament. Sweden, otherwise, have two types of animal symbols - the Elk and the Blackbird. The only motto that is known from Sweden is "För Sverige - i tiden", also read as "For Sweden - in the time" or "For Sweden - with the times". Nicknames Sweden has no commonly used nicknames but he does have nicknames relating to his past. In his past he was more commonly known as a female warrior protecting the country, known as Mother Svea. He was known as a female, statues placed around the country as if to guard it from intruders. She didn't get popular until a book was mentioned in a poem from the year 1672. Other than that, nicknames remain similar to those of his etymology. Etymology Sweden was formerly known as ''Swedeland in the 17th century originally by the Dutch and Scottish. Before that, in the older English language, the country was known as Sweoland or Sweorice. The name Sweden came from the compounds of the Swedish words Svea ''and ''Rike, meaning in one way or another, the Realm of the Swedes. History Prehistory Sweden's history seems to begin around 12000 BC, where there has been evidence of people living in the now southern providence of Scania. At that point in time, it was near the end of the glacial period - meaning that it was very likely that the rest of Sweden was still, in one way or another, covered in ice and snow. The Vikings Sweden among the other Nordic countries, such as Denmark, have been known for quite some time because their viking era. This era started around the 8th century and ended about the 11th. During this period it is believed that the Swedish vikings traveled around in the directions east and south, towards Finland, Baltic countries, as well as down to the Black sea; as far as Baghdad. For travel to such as the Greeks for trade, they would use a route known as the Dnieper - a river that went through the Baltic countries, having different entrances throughout the Baltic sea. Through this route they would carry out numerous raids, making other countries also notice their skill in war; making them get offers as bodyguards. Traces of vikings can be seen throughout Sweden, mainly in the southern part of the country, in the form of runestones. The last ever viking expedition has been believed to been ill-fated from clues on some stones. It's unknown of what actually happened to the crew, but they are believed to have died from sickness. The Kingdom It has never truly been known of when Sweden was born, but a list known of monarchs have given a clue of when it all may have begun (rulers of both Sweden and Gothia as one province). This causes the country's beginning to start at around the year 970. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Public Views Geography Sweden is a Nordic, Scandinavian country located in the continent of Europe. Sweden is known to be the 55th largest country in the world at a size of 449,964 kilometer squared (173,732 square miles), also making it the 4th largest country in Europe. Sweden has 25 provinces (landskap) based on different cultures, geography and history. The provinces themselves may not have any political or administrative purpose but is more part of one's self-identity, as a province would. The provinces are divided into three groups based on their location, the northern Norrland, the central Svealand, and the southern Götaland. Because of the country's location, about 15% of the country is within the arctic circle. It is more predominantly agricultural with more forest the more north you go, because of this about 65% of Sweden's area is forest. It has the third largest lake in Europe (Vänern) if not counting lakes related to Russia and Finland (Lake Ladoga and Lake Onega). Because of it's large quantity of water, many rivers and lakes have been exploited as ways to transport goods and canals. Climate The country has a temperate climate despite having such a northern latitude. Because of this climate, it has very distinct seasons, though quite weak the further south and north you go. The country can be divided into three different types of climate; oceanic (south), humid (central), and subarctic (north). Despite of this, Sweden is known to be quite warmer and drier than countries who share similar latitude. Because of this latitude, as well, the length of daylight varies with its seasons. An example of this is during the summer, northern of the arctic circle, where the sun never sets. Then during the winter, the sun never rises. Relationships Family * Arctic — cousin * Antarctica — nephew/niece * Austria — cousin-sister * Canada — grandson (indirect) * Denmark — brother/sister * Estonia — cousin or nephew/niece * England — cousin-brother * Faroe Islands — nephew/niece * Finland — brother/sister or son/daughter (depends on the person) * Germany — cousin-brother * Greenland — nephew/niece * Hungary — cousin * Iceland — brother/sister * Ireland — cousin-sister * Latvia — cousin or nephew/niece * Lithuania — cousin or nephew/niece * Netherlands — cousin-brother/cousin-sister * Norway — brother/sister * Scotland — cousin-brother * Wales — cousin-brother * Spain — sister-in-law (depends on the point of view, some will consider her as Sweden's actual wife) * Thailand — wife (depends on the person) * United Kingdom — brother-in-law Friends * Poland * Ukraine * Malaysia Neutral * Belgium * England * India * Scotland * The majority of other countries. Enemies * Belarus * Russia * Third Reich * USSR Past Versions * Kalmar Union * Swedish Empire * Sweden and Norway Opinions Poland Both countries are separated by the Baltic Sea and have had a very long historical contact, and also survived several conflicts between the two countries. At the beginning of the 20th century, Poland and Sweden enjoyed a close relationship only to be interrupted by the Soviet and German invasions of Poland. After the Second World War, both restored relations and Sweden have become the largest economic contributor to Poland among the Nordic countries. Both Poland and Sweden are members of the EU. There are more than 90,000 Poles in Sweden and residents of both countries visit each other frequently. Spain The Swedish interest in Spain comes from far away. By the year 840 the Vikings reached the Galician coast and then the Andalusians in search of fortune and good business. In the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries Sweden had a great interest in getting salt for food preservation. Some Swedish consuls in Cádiz had this business as their absolute priority. The relations were not very close due to the constant struggles between the northern Protestant peoples and the southern Catholic peoples. However, at present, both countries have very good bilateral relations. The relations are characterized by cooperation within the EU and an important commercial exchange. Spain is the main tourist destination of the Swedes. It should be noted that both Sweden and Spain share friendly and historical relations with Poland at present. In addition, there are other historical facts that confirm a much closer and closer relationship between Spain and Sweden. During the Swedish Empire, Sweden had the opportunity to claim the succession of the crown of the Spanish Empire. However, due to the Great Northern War against Russia, he could not request his claim. There have never been direct wars between Sweden and Spain and both countries have tried to proclaim themselves neutral during the World Wars. Both countries have supported each other to solve their internal problems. A part of the fandom considers Spain as the actual wife of Sweden. In fact, Sweden is usually represented as a "blue prince viking" for Spain. And even Sweden usually calls Spain his "valkyrie". Finland Sweden's relationship with Finland dates back far as it once shared the same ruler. It wasn't until Russia and Sweden went to war that they lost the landmass, causing it to become part of Russia - however, it didn't take long until the country became independent. Because of this Finland and Sweden tend to have quite a peaceful relationship, there being area's in Sweden where Swedish-Finnish people reside and the opposite in Sweden. They have been known for helping each other out, occasionally, in wars and in similar situations. Norway Norway and Sweden are probably the most friendly to each other as they share a lot of history together as well as borders. They visit each other because of privileges they both have and joke about each other with- and without- their presence. Denmark Due to the countries having had a lot of wars in the past over the country it is today, Denmark and Sweden have a good relationship that can sometimes turn ugly because of what they can't forget. This is why Sweden barely sticks around with Denmark, because it usually turns out bad. India India and Sweden seem to only have bad relationship with each other online due to differences in culture and the T-Series drama which have been started by Pewdiepie. Other than this, nothing all should have been affected. Russia Sweden and Russia hold quite a neutral relationship ever since they had their last war in the 1800s and when the Soviet Union invaded Finland during the second world war. However, because of his losses, he highly fear Russia because of their winstreak and power - making Russia seem more of an enemy than he want himself appear to be. Extras Trivia * Sweden is known for being related to the furniture company IKEA. * Because of Sweden being surrounded by the ocean and being covered in lakes, you must be able to swim a specific requirement in school to not fail P.E. * Sweden is also usually represented with the traditional clothes of Swedish commanders. This is due to the history of the Great Northern War. References # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweden # https://www.sweden.org.za/swedens-flag.html # https://www.worldatlas.com/webimage/countrys/europe/sweden/sesymbols.htm # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_national_animals # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mother_Svea # https://www.etymonline.com/word/sweden # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweden#History # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweden#Geography ru:Швеция Category:Nordic countries Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:EU members Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Christian Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Secular Countries Category:Northern Europe Category:Atheist Countries Category:UN Members